Pocket Monsters Yellowish Pink Version
by screwyouimthedoctor
Summary: A young new trainer gets his first Pokémon from Professor Birch and starts his Pokémon journey. Please review. This is my first FanFic. Shout out to FabulousandDevious for helping me.
1. Chapter 1

Sen Aarons, a young boy from the Hoenn region, had turned ten and got to pick a starter Pokémon given to him by Professor Birch. Since Sen did not yet have a Pokémon, Professor Birch was traveling all the way from Littleroot Town to Sen's home town, Verdanturf Town, because it's unsafe to walk in tall grass without a Pokémon.

He wanted to give the two new trainers their first Pokémon. That's right, I said two. Sen's neighbor, Derek Richards had also turned ten that day.

Anxiously waiting inside, after what felt like hours of waiting Professor Birch finally arrived. Sen opened the door and both Professor Birch and Derek walked into his house. Professor Birch walked in with a briefcase and put it down on the table.

"Lets flip a coin! Sen you get heads and Derek you get tails. Whatever side it lands on decides who picks first."

The coin went into the air and Professor Birch caught it. He yelled, "Congratulations Derek! You pick first."

"No fair! I wanted to pick first." Sen shouted.

Professor Birch said, "Just calm down. You'll get to pick soon."

Professor Birch opened the brief case and said, "Choose wisely. You only get one"

Derek reached into the briefcase and picked out a Poké Ball. He then said,

"I thought long and hard about this. Mudkip! I Choose you!"

"Good thing you picked Mudkip because, Treecko! I choose you!" Sen says. As Derek went to walk out the door Sen said, "Hold up Derek! How about a battle?"

"You're on!" Derek said.

"Go Treecko" and "Go Mudkip" were screamed simultaneously. The battle began.

"Treecko, use Pound!" Sen shouted.

"Then dodge it and counter with Tackle!" Derek shouted.

Mudkip jumped in the air and Treeko missed, pounding the wall.

"Use Leer and then get him with a Pound." Sen ordered.

Mudkip's defense was lowered and the Pound was a critical hit. Derek then yelled,

"Use Tackle, Mudkip!"

"Dodge it and then finish it up with a Pound!" Sen shouted.

The Pound hit and Mudkip fainted. They both returned their Pokémon to their balls. Derek paid Sen 40 and said,

"Damn it! I'll get you next time. I bet next time we meet I'll have at least four badges and you won't have even one."

"Yeah, we'll see." Sen said.

Derek headed to the door to leave but before he could Professor Birch said,

"Hold on one second Derek. Before I go, I want to give you both some Poké Balls and a Pokédex."

Professor Birch handed both of them five Poké Balls and a Pokédex. Professor Birch said,

"A Poké Ball is a tool used for catching Pokémon. It won't always work though so make sure you weaken a Pokémon before you try to catch it. Also remember that you can only catch wild Pokémon and not other trainer's. A Pokédex is an encyclopedia that automatically records the data of Pokémon that you see or catch. It won't record all of the data just by seeing it. You need to catch the Pokémon for it to record all the data. Where are you two headed?"

"I'm heading to Lavaridge Town for my first Gym Battle. Flannery, the Gym Leader there, specializes in using Fire Type Pokémon which are weak to Water Types like Mudkip." Derek said.

"I'll be heading off to Petalburg City to visit my Uncle Norman who happens to be the Gym Leader there." Sen said.

"Ok. Well if you guys are ever in Littleroot Town stop by my lab." Professor Birch said.

Professor Birch left and went his way. Both Derek and Sen both ran out the door and went on their separate ways.

"Off to Petalburg for my first Gym Battle. This is going to be great." Sen said, and then ran off towards Route 116 to make his way to Rustboro City.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sen arrived on Route 116, a wild Skitty caught his eye.

"This would be a perfect chance to capture my first Pokèmon!" he thought to himself. "Go Treecko!" he yelled, alerting the Skitty of their upcoming battle.

The battle commenced and Treecko used Pound. Skitty tried to dodge but was Pounded to the face. Skitty recovered and used a Tail Whip, then a Tackle. Skitty was coming in fast but Treecko was faster. Treecko dodged Skitty's Tackle and hit it with another Pound.

"This our chance!" Sen screamed with joy. "Pokè Ball go!" he then screamed.

Skitty went in the ball and it started to shake. It shook once. I then shook twice. It shook a third time then the Pokè Ball went click.

"We did it! We did it! We caught a Treecko!" Sen screamed.

Sen looked at his Pokèdex and found Skitty's data.

"Skitty, The Kitty Pokèmon." the Pokèdex said. "A Skitty's adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl."

Sen put his Pokèdex away and continued his way down Route 116. On the route he battled two other trainers.

In the first battle, against a Youngster named Joey, Sen easily defeated the boy's Rattata. Treecko won this battle and caused him Treecko to level up and allowed him to learn Absorb.

In the other battle, against a Lass named Alice, he sent Skitty and defeated her first Pokèmon, which was a Zigzagoon and then used his Treecko to finish of her Marill with an Absorb.

After these battles Sen went on to train his Pokèman by battling random wild Pokèmon. He eventually got Treecko to level 8 and Skitty to level 6. After this, Sen ran towards Rustboro.

Little did he know when he arrived in Rustboro he would see something he thought he would.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sen was nearing Rustboro City, he saw smoke rising from the city. He ran to the city and saw Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were destroying the city. Apparently they were taking shelter in a cave near by when some hikers disturbed them. As they rampaged down the streets, all of the Pokèmon Trainers we're sending out their Pokèmon to help drive the legendary dogs out of the city.

"Go Treecko and Skitty!" Sen screamed. "Go help the other trainers!

Treecko and Skitty did what they could to help but the dogs continued to destroy what was ever in their paths. All of the sudden, a mysterious man appeared. The man had light skin, was about 6 feet tall, and was wearing a hoodie.

The man yelled "Go Absol!" and he threw his Pokè Ball and Absol ran towards the dogs.

Everyone stood back and watched in awe as the mysterious man and his Absol battle the three legendary Pokèmon. Absol used extremely powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Flamethrower. Eventually the dogs became tired and ran off. Everyone went to thank the man but before he could he vanished. All the people chatted about the man.

"Who was he? How was his Absol so strong? Where did he come from and where did he go?" These questions were asked throughout the day but no one could identify that man.

After all of the commotion calmed down Sen went to the Pokèmon Center to heal his Pokèmon.

"We healed your Pokèmon to perfect health." Nurse Joy said. "We hope to see you again."

What terrible thing to say at a hospital." Sen replied with. Sen then left the Pokèmon Center and headed over to the Pokèmon School. At the school, Sen learned about the different status conditions that Pokèmon can get. Pokèmon can get Burned, Poisoned, Paralyzed, Frozen, and be out to sleep. While in the school, the teacher approached Sen.

"Are you a new trainer?" the teacher asked.

Sen replied with yes and the teacher told him that he should challenge the Rustboro City Gym before leaving. Sen thought about it and decide he should but he needed to train more first and maybe catch another Pokèmon. Sen walked back on to route 116 and tried to find some Pokèmon. Eventually, Sen found a wild Poochyena. Sen sent out Skitty.

"Skitty use tackle!" Sen yelled. Skitty tackled the Zigzagoon. "Great job Skitty! Use Tackle again." Skitty kept tackling the Zigzagoon until Sen threw a Pokè Ball. The ball shook once. The ball shook twice. The ball shook a third time. Then ball went click.

Sen ran over to the ball and picked it up.

"Woohoo! I caught a Zigzagoon!" Sen yelled into space.

Then for the next 45 minutes, Sen trained his three Pokèmon. Skitty and Zigzagoon are both level 10 and Treecko is level 15. Skitty knows the moves Tail Whip, Tackle, Foresight, and Attract. Zigzagoon knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, and Headbutt. Treecko knows the moves Pound, Leer, Absorb, and Quick Attack. Sen then went to challenge the Gym. He walked in and sees someone standing on a pedestal.

"Are you the Gym Leader? If so I would like to challenge you? Sen said.

"Welcome challenger. I am Roxanne, the Gym Leader. I specialize in using Rock Type Pokèmon. I accept your challenge." Roxanne said.

Roxanne led Sen threw a door. In the room there was a large battlefield specialized for Rock Type Pokèmon. A judge came out.

"This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger will be allowed to switch Pokèmon." the judge said. "Three! Two! One! Begin!"

"Go Skitty," and "Go Geodude!" were screamed simultaneously.

Both trainer threw their Pokè Balls and the Pokèmon appeared with a flash of light.

Roxanne made the first move and yelled "Geodude use Rock Throw!"

"Dodge it and use Tackle" Sen screamed.

Geodude kept throwing rocks at Skitty but Skitty kept dodging them and Tackled Geodude. Geodude flew and hit the wall.

Roxanne then yelled "Use Rock Tomb then Tackle Geodude!"

Geodude buried Skitty and then charged but Skitty managed to get out from the Rocks and dodge it in time and missed Skitty and Geodude hit the wall again.

Both trainers yelled "Use Tackle!"

Both Pokèmon charged at each other and they collided. Skitty survived but Geodude is down.

"Return Geodude. Go Nosepass!" Roxanne screamed.

"Return Skitty. Go Zigzagoon!" Sen yelled. "Use Tail Whip and then Tackle."

Nosepass's defense was lowered and then Zigzagoon went in to Tackle.

"Dodge it and then use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne screamed.

Zigzagoon was covered in a pile a rocks. He was able to get from the pile out but fainted shortly afterward. Sen returned Zigzagoon to his ball.

The judge the said "Each trainer has defeated one of their opponents Pokèmon. The battle will be decided by this last match.

"Return Nosepass. Go Onix!" and "Go Treecko!" we're screamed simultaneously.

Onix and Treecko started battling. Treecko kept using Tackle and Quick Attack but they barely put a dent into Onix. Eventually Onix used Iron Tail and hit Treecko. While Treecko was on the ground, Onix grabbed Treecko with his tail and started squeezing Treecko. Treecko was getting weak and almost fainted but before Onix could finish of Treecko, he evolved into Grovlye.

"Way to go Treecko!" I mean Grovyle! Sen yelled. "Now use absorb."

Grovyle used absorb and healed himself while dealing a lot of damage to Onix. Onix dropped Grovyle and fainted.

The judge stood up and said "Onix is unable to battle. The challenger wins the match."

Roxanne returns Onix to his ball and congratulates Sen.

She says "Congratulations challenger. By the way I never caught your name."

Sen replies with "The name's Sen."

Roxanne says "Nice to meet you Sen. She hands Sen a badge and says "Here, take this badge. It's called The Stone Badge. This badge proves that you've defeated the leader at the Rustboro City Gym."

Sen said thank you and they shook hands. Sen them left the Gym and headed over to the Pokèmon Center where Nurse Joy was overjoyed to see Sen again. After his Pokèmon were heled, Sen continued on his way to Petalburg City, but first he needed to go threw Route 104.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sen walked along Route 104 after battling some Bug Type Pokèmon in Petalburg Woods and catching a Wurmple, all of his Pokèmon have leveled up. Grovyle is level 17 and knows the same moves, Skitty is level 12 and now knows Sing instead of Foresight, Zigzagoon is level 13 and now knows Sand-Attack instead Growl, and Wurmple is just level 5 and knows Tackle, String Shot, and Poison Sting.

On this route, there wasn't much to do. There was very little trainers to battle and not very much tall grass. Before Petalburg Woods there was a small flower shop. The woman in there gave Sen some berries and a Wailmer Pail. Sen could use this to water berries he plants.

As Sen lazily wandered down this route, Sen saw a sign next to a small house.

"Mr. Briney and Peeko's High Speed Boat Tours" the sign read. Below that it said "Pleas inquire within."

Sen knocked on the door but no one answered.

"I guess no one's home" Sen thought to himself.

Sen went to walk away but before he could the door opened and an old man came out screaming.

"Peeko! Where is my Peeko?" He screamed. "This is just like incident that happened five years ago!"

"Are you alright?" Sen asked the man.

The man turned towards Sen, grabbed Sen's shoulders, and screamed "Please help me! Can you help me? I need to find my dear Peecko. He was stolen before by a Team Aqua Grunt but they broke up years ago. This must be some new group. Please help me. He headed off into Petalburg Woods. If you find my dear Peecko I'll reward you greatly. Just please help me find him. Peecko is my a Wingull. He was taken by a man wearing a green and pink suit. Please save him."

Sen than ran off into Petalburg Woods to find the man's Wingull.

In Petalburg Woods, Sen searched high and low for a man in a green and pink suit and a Wingull. Sen searched every corner of the woods until eventually he found a man wearing a green and pink suit.

"Did you happen to steal an old man's Wingull?" Sen said to the man.

"That depends. Who am I speaking to?" the man said.

"Sen Aarons. I need to take back that Wingull and return it to its rightful owner." Sen said.

"Huh! You dare challenge Team Radiant!" the Radiant Grunt. "Go Pikachu!"

"So you want to battle eh? Go Grovyle!" Sen yelled.

Pikachu kept using Quick Attack and Thunder Shock and Grovyle kept using Absorb and Pound. Both Pokèmon we're extremely fast and were dodging almost every attack thrown at them. Eventually both Pokèmon were tired out and both were on the brink of fainting. All of a sudden, Pikachu fell over and fainted.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the grunt screamed. "Fine! Take your stupid Wingull. I don't need it anyway. Team Radiant has already collected Pokèmon twice as strong as that dumb Wingull!"

The grunt then ran off saying "I hope the boss isn't made that I failed."

Sen grabbed the Wingull and went back to the house.

"I believe this belongs to you" Sen said to the old man.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the old man shouted. "My name is Mr. Briney. I give boat tours to different parts of the ocean and sometimes I bring people to cities. I'll take you anywhere you need to go by boat for absolutely free. Just come by anytime."

"That's quite generous. Thank you." Sen said.

"No problem. I'm just glad that I have my dear Peecko back." Mr. Briney said.

After talking with Mr. Briney, Sen then continued for Petalburg City.


	5. Chapter 5

Sen has finally arrived in Petalburg City. The first thing Sen does is go to the Pokèmon center to heal his Pokèmon. This time Sen just tried to ignore Nurse Joy's rude comment about hoping to see him again. After that Sen went to the Pokèmart and bought three Pokè Balls and a Great Ball. Sen then walked over to his uncle's Gym.

"Hello Sen. It's good to see you. Are you here with your parents for a visit?" Norman said.

"Good to see you to Uncle Norman. No, I'm not here with my parents. I'm here to challenge you to a battle." Sen said.

"Ok then but I won't go easy on you because you're my nephew." Norman said.

"Fine with me." Sen replied.

"How about a two on two double battle?" Norman said.

"Sure." Sen said. "Let's battle! Go Grovyle and Zigzagoon!"

"Go Chansey and Spinda!" Norman yelled. Chansey use Double Slap on Grovyle and Spinda use Psybeam on Zigzagoon."

"Grovyle, jump into the air to dodge Double Slap and then hit Chansey with a Quick Attack and Zigzagoon, stay as low as you can and try to dodge the Psybeam and hit Spinda with a Sand-Attack!" Sen shouted.

Zigzagoon was hit and flew back towards the wall. Zigzagoon got back up and tried to fight but only hurt itself in confusion. Grovyle zipped back and forth using Quick Attack but he kept missing. Zigzagoon eventually fainted after and Grovyle hit the wall too hard and fainted and fell on top of Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon! Grovyle! Return!" Sen yelled.

"Looks like you've got a lot of training to do Sen" Norman said. "Did you really think you can beat me when you've been training for such a short time?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just thought that if I could beat the Rustboro Gym than I could beat you" Sen said.

"Rookie mistake" Norman said. "You do know I'm the strongest gym leader. Now Sen, I want you to go train, defeat some more gym leaders, and then come back and challenge me again."

"I'll try my hardest" Sen said enthusiastically.

Sen then left the gym running off to Oldale Town continuing on his journey.


End file.
